The Search
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: Stephanie is pregnant and is taken. Paul needs to find her before she gives birth or who knows what could happen.
1. Taken

Stephanie stood in the kitchen trying to do the dishes. She was having a little trouble because of her baby bump. Paul came up behind her and hugged her then put his hand on her stomach. "How's my girl's?" Paul said.

"Fine. She keeps moving A LOT lately." Stephanie said with a smile.

"I don't feel anything." Paul said with a sad face.

"She's moving right now but unless you're a organ right now, you're not going to feel it." Stephanie responded.

Paul made a frowny face. "Oh you big baby. You have lots more time to feel it." Stephanie said.

"You've only gotten to feel it. I haven't yet and it's so disappointing! Can you blame a guy for wanting to feel his kid in there?" Paul said.

Stephanie sympathetically smiled and nodded her head. She turned around and kissed him. "You will soon." Stephanie said.

Stephanie started to walk away right as the baby kicked hard, making Stephanie suck in air. "Are you ok Steph?!" Paul asked quickly.

She nodded her head quickly. "I shouldn't even tell you." She said.

Paul knew what that meant and he was a little flustered. Stephanie sat on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped through some channels as Paul rubbed his hand on her stomach, trying to feel the slightest movement. Stephanie was getting a little annoyed but it was soothing. She got more comfortable as she rested her head on his legs and laid on her side and then suddenly fell asleep as he rubbed her back. Paul gently moved and rested her head on the couch then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and tucked her in. "Look at the moon whenever you miss me." He whispered as she smiled.

He kissed her forehead and then got in and quickly slept.

In the morning he was awoken by a kiss. "Going to make some breakfast. What do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"Food." Paul said sleepy.

She laughed as she got up and exited the room. "Love you!" Stephanie said.

"Love you too!" Paul said tired

Paul laid back down and tried to fall back asleep for a little while. Five minutes later he heard a loud short scream from Stephanie. He sprung up and ran to the kitchen to see her being taken quickly. The guy that had ahold of Stephanie had a gun pointed to her back, right where the baby was. Paul was frantic. The guy's behind him knocked him down and started to kick and punch him. He fought back and took off after the van but couldn't catch it. He immediately called 911 and the cops came. Paul gave them a picture of her and told them that she was seven months pregnant. Paul found a ransom letter that said "Bring us on million dollars or your wife and baby gets it!" in letters cut out of newspapers and magazines. They had to have planned all of this out. How would a random person know that Stephanie was pregnant? Paul wanted to kill all of them. Ripping his whole world from him! Why where they doing this? Why now, especially right at these happy times? "YOU BETTER FIND MY WIFE OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Paul yelled at all of the cops.

Their house was bombarded with cops. They looked at every inch of the house and got all that they needed. Paul was loosing his mind. He was thinking of all the possible out comes of all of this. All that they would and could do to Stephanie. What could they do to their child. He was getting more pissed and worried by the second. This is make or break. It's all or nothing! As all of the cops left, Paul paced with his hands on his forehead and in his hair. "We WILL find her Mr. Levesque! We have found a lot of people!" The cop said.

"YOU BETTER!" Paul said sternly and with a growl.

The cop was intimated and backed away slowly. Paul went back to pacing faster. It had been hours and Paul was breaking. He could help but imagine where she was and what they were doing to her. He saw her being tied up in a corner and her mouth being duck taped. The image was setting him off. He started to punch the pillow beside him. He started crying. He had no control of this situation. He couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie. This short of time and he already missed her touch, smile, kiss, her beauty, and her warm heart. he got up and went to their bedroom. He couldn't sleep anyway but he saw the moon and hoped that she heard and remembered what he told her last night as he stared at it with tears coming down his cheek.


	2. Close

Paul was worried about the future and of course Stephanie. He still didn't have a clue who would do this. Everyone loved Stephanie unless someone was doing this out of spite for Paul. The phone started to ring. Paul looked at the caller ID and the number was unavailable. He decided to answer. "Hello?" He said.

Paul could hear a frantic voice in the background. Her voice was ripping his heart into shreds. Stephanie's voice. "Stephanie! Stephanie, Can you hear me?" He asked frantically.

A muffled voice started to speak. "Hi Paul."

"You bastard! Give me Stephanie back!" He yelled.

"Oh Paul, You'll never get her back with that tone of voice." The voice said.

"All I need is for Stephanie and our child to be fine!" He said angry.

"And they will if you have the money." The voice said.

"Where are you and I will risk EVERYTHING I have to get them back." Paul said

"Well there's another thing I also want." The voice trailed off.

"Anything!" Paul said.

"I want your baby!" The voice said.

"HELL NO!" Paul screamed.

"uh uh uh. Temper Temper. You can have her back when I have the baby." The voice said cocky.

Paul was heavily pacing and was fuming with hatred and anger. "I will find where you are and I will kill all of you! And that's not a threat, that is a promise!"

Stephanie was yelling for Paul in the background. "Now you let me speak to her NOW!" Paul said fuming.

"Sorry, but i'm to busy torturing you to let her speak to you." The voice said evilly.

Paul growled. He tried to keep his cool, but how could he with the people who took his world. "Paul! Help!" he heard Stephanie saying over and over again in the background.

Her voice ripped his heart out. At least he knew that she was alive. He found himself begging to talk to her. "PLEASE let me talk to her!" Paul said almost crying.

"That's it Paul. Cry, cry like she is." The voice said.

He heard a slap and then Stephanie whimpering. Paul gasped and instantly yelled "STOP! STOP HURTING HER! I SWEAR TO GOD I"M GOING TO FIND YOU!".

Stephanie desperately yelled for him and he could absolutely do nothing but listen. He let out a frustrated growl. "I need to talk to her!" Paul said.

"This is quite fun Paul! Now I don't see any reason not to let her speak to you. "Paul! Paul! Help!" Stephanie said.

"Steph, calm down baby. Calm down, it's not good for the baby. Listen I WILL find you and I WILL bring you home! Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. Hurry and find us! I don't know how much I can take." Stephanie said as the phone was ripped from her.

"Oh a little princess I have in my future! How fun!" The voice said.

"You will NEVER have my daughter!" Paul said.

"Oh I think wrong Paul. Both mother and daughter will be taken well care of. All I will say is they'll get the medical care that they need. Now get my money and I will wait." The voice said.

Before he could speak the phone slammed down and left Paul pissed! Paul immediately called the cops and told them everything. The cops came and investigated and asked Paul all the questions.

Paul was thinking of a way to come up with the one million. People has always thought that Stephanie and Paul had tons of money by their house's and extravagant furniture, clothes, and cars but all of those came from Vince, Stephanie's father. Vince had always wanted a good life for them until him and Stephanie had a falling out and to this very day they still fought. Thank god that the deeds and titles where in Stephanie and Paul's name or else he would have had kicked them on the street and took away everything. Paul was still pissed at Vince but Linda kept telling Vince to let them be and back off but he wouldn't listen. He knew Vince wouldn't care about Stephanie. Paul had just remembered there was a family get together today and Linda begged them to come and Stephanie only agreed to her to please her. Paul had to cope with it and tell them. Hopefully he will get some support from them. Even his parents were invited and they were coming. As much as he didn't want to he had to go. Paul got dressed and took off to the McMahon mansion. He was the last one there. He could tell because of the cars. He couldn't believe he was standing on McMahon ground again and also he couldn't believe that Stephanie wasn't by his side.

Surprisingly this was his first time here alone. He felt so bad as he walked to the door and rang the door bell. As he waited he began to get nervous. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked in the door window to see if anyone was coming. He saw what he made out to be Shane coming to the door. "Hey Paul! Where's Stephanie?" Shane asked.

"Listen I need you to gather everyone up in the living room. I got to tell everyone something." Paul said.

"Paul, what's wrong!?" Shane asked worried.

"Just gather everyone up. Please!" Paul said desperately.

Shane nodded his head and called everyone over as Paul stepped in the doorway. Patrica ran to hug Paul. "Paul i'm so glad to see you! But where's Stephanie?" Patrica asked.

"Mom, I just need you to sit down." Paul said.

Paul let go of his mother and saw Marissa coming in. Paul was immediately reminded of Stephanie because both her and Marissa is pregnant. Marissa was about to pop and it tortured Paul. A small tear came down his face. One by one came in and immediately asked "Where's Stephanie?"

And every time they asked it tore him up. Paul sat down, lent over on his knees, and put his hands on his head as he started to break a little. "Paul what's the matter!" Patrica asked.

"I don't really know how to say this but i'll just come out with it. Steph has been kidnapped and I don't know where she is and I don't think I can take much more of this. She could be anywhere. The baby is in a lot of danger as well as Steph. They want one million dollars and I just don't have it." Paul said with a quiver in his voice.

All of them gasped and got worried except Vince. "We can help Paul!" Linda said.

"No we won't." Vince said.

"What!?" Linda said shocked.

"NO!" Vince said.

"Vince she's our daughter for heaven sakes! And that baby is our grandchild! Have you let this huge fight cloud your judgement!?" Linda said.

Paul got up and stood right in front of him. "I knew that you wouldn't care. Just think Vince. If they turn up dead it's all of your fault. Could you live with yourself if that happened. I would make it my mission to tell you every single day that it was YOU! I will never forgive you for that and also I will never forgive you for trying to kick Steph and I out on the street when we just found out that we were going to be parents." Paul said.

Paul walked away trying so hard to keep his anger in check, leaving Vince with his thoughts. Paul began to think about the phone call. Trying to remember certain clues that they hadn't noticed they had given him. He started to think how were they going to give her the medical treatment that she needed? Is it possible for abandoned hospitals to have what she and the baby needed? Unless they stole it from a real hospital. He thought really hard and settled on the fact that they could have her somewhere in a old hospital or asylum. These days he couldn't keep his mind straight. His mother tried to comfort him while Linda was trying to put some sense into Vince. He was so stubborn just like Stephanie.

Paul couldn't eat. He was still to focused on that phone call. Everything was driving him nuts. He tried to replay the muffled voice in his head to try to figure who it was. The voice was kinda high and it gave him a small headache. It had to be a woman. But which woman? He thought to himself. He was on good terms with everyone. He was getting a little flustered as he thought. His mind started to drift. He could only think about him and Stephanie. All their fun times. It was killing him and he just couldn't stop thinking. He was weaker without her. He desperately needed her. He needed her to be safe in his arms. He had nothing right now. His world had stopped turning. He would need her to make it spin again.

A week passed and he had gotten one phone call. He was getting even more worried. Stephanie was eight months now and she could still go into labor early. Heaven forbid that. Then they would have their baby and would probably dump Stephanie somewhere to die. If they knew what's good for them they wouldn't. He felt so alone in the house. He found himself cleaning and building the nursery a lot. He was determined to get them back. He just kept busy and he thought about where they were. The new phone call had some more clues that they weren't thinking about when they were talking. They were talking about a abandoned highway that lead to a abandoned hospital. They were complete idiots when it came to this. All he needed to find out where you turn off at. He kept quiet about it. He was so close to finding her that he could taste it.


	3. Wanted

Paul had finally got the call he needed. To bad it was four weeks later. He knew that Stephanie could pop at any second. He just prayed that she didn't. Immediately after the call he jumped in the car and went to save Stephanie and their child. He brought a baseball bat with him just incase. Paul shook his leg all the way there. Just the thought of her was driving him nuts. He didn't know if he would find her with cuts and bruises or even with a broken bone or the worst of them all her being in labor. Paul turned off on to a gravel road, nervous as can be. He prepared himself for the worst and possibly for the fight. His mind raced as he began to see the broken down hospital. The pit of his stomach rose to his throat. He parked behind some trees and grabbed the bat and set out to the doors.

Two of the goons where in standing in front, arguing about some TV show. He jogged right by them. "Idiots!" He whispered.

He walked in and heard some people talking about Stephanie. "That bitch needs to shut up! Oh my god!" One of them said.

"It hurts! It hurts!" The other one mocked.

Paul got worried more. He tip toed behind them but was caught when he stepped a little bit wrong and the floor creaked. They instantly turned around and looked him straight in his eyes. Luckily he swung his bat as hard as he could and knocked one guy out. The other one pulled out a gun. Paul immediately knocked it out of his hand and then knocked him out as well. God only knows how much time he has left. He found the stairs and peaked around to see more of them. He made a decision. He took off up the stairs swinging. He got some but one of them put a pressure point on his arm and took the bat. "The boss will want to see him!" One said.

They made their way to the third floor with Paul hand cuffed. Besides he wanted to find out who did this. He struggled with them as he heard her screams. He tried to break free but couldn't. They dragged him into a office. "Boss, We have a visitor. A special one as I mite add." The goon said.

"I was expecting you, Paul." The person said.

The voice was sickeningly familiar. The chair started to turn around and Paul's mouth dropped. "JOANIE!?" Paul gasped.

"Yes Paul. Who else could it be other than little old me?" She said.

His face scowled at the sight of her. "Why me? Why Steph? Why our child?" He said.

"OH Paul. I only wanted what was rightfully mine. You and OUR baby. That bitch isn't half the woman I am. I could have given you every thing. But no. You had to cheat on me! And for a year none the less! Not a day that doesn't pass my mind." She said.

"You're crazy! You're obsessed! First of all I ended it with you! I don't love you at all! Secondly, Steph is the better woman! She's strong, kind, caring, beautiful, and a wonderful person! You're clouded by hatred and jealously. I'm not your's! Never will be ever again and that baby is mine and Steph's! Not ours! It never has been and it will never will be!" He said heated.

"Once again you're wrong." She said swiftly.

"I don't want to say this but all you ever were was someone to hook up with! All you were was to keep me from being lonely. All you were was a hoe that fell in love with some one like me. I've grown and matured now. That's why i'm married. That's why i'm starting a family. And that's why I NEVER loved you!" He said with a growl.

"I'll make you love me. I'll keep you and our baby." She said.

"You'll never get it through your head!" He shouted.

As soon as he stopped he could hear her yelling for him. He struggled to break free once again. "Patience. You wouldn't want your poor wife to suffer anymore now do you?" She said mockingly.

He growled deeply. "That's what I thought." She said smirking.

"Can I at least see her?" He asked.

"Why ever would I let you?" She asked.

He paused and started to think deeply. Only one thing that he could do to make all of this stop. "Why all the silence? Aren't you so worried about your precious Stephanie?" She mocked.

"Now that I think about it. I was lying about everything. I do love you and if you really love me then you would take these cuffs off." He said forcing it to come out.

She snapped her fingers and her goons had them off in an instant. He rubbed his wrists and stared at her. "I knew you would come around sooner or later." She smirked.

"And I...can't believe you fell for that! You're so arrogant!" He said as he fought off all of her goons.

He was punching and swinging. Once he was done as all of them were writhing in pain he upper cutted her so hard it knocked out some of her teeth and she was out cold. "Now that felt good!" He said.

He jammed the door and shouted for her. She was fighting two battles. Joanie's goons and not to let the pain get to her. Stephanie was using everything that she saw in her path to get to the door. She smashed a potted plant over one of their head, knocking them out in the process. "Score!" She shouted.

She grabbed a bed pan and whacked the other one in the face then kicked him in the groan. "Suck on that BITCH!" She said confident.

She opened the door and saw Paul going the other way. She instantly yelled at him. He quickly turned around and ran to her. He almost knocked her down as he hugged her tightly. Stephanie sucked in sharply. "Paul we need to go NOW!" She struggled to get out.

He let go off her and she bent over in pain. "Shit!" He said.

Stephanie grabbed his hand, crushing it with all of her mite. Paul's worst nightmare had come alive. HE was trying not to panic and scream because of his hand. "Steph, hun, you're breaking my hand!" He grunted.

"Yeah, well its helping me and you kinda deserve it now." She slipped out.

"I'll have to argue with you later. Now stop standing there. Lets move!" He said.

"I CAN'T" She screamed.

"Fuck it. I'll carry you." He said picking her up.

He ran as fast as he could. Once the pain stopped he put her down so that she could try to run on her own but that was a bad idea. She could waddle but not run. "For heaven sakes woman!" He said.

"Hey you did this to me! You can't complain." She said smart.

He picked her up once again and ran. As soon as he got to the front doors he knew he had a slight problem. The goons out front were still arguing and they can easily be seen if they went passed them. Also the lobby goons were waking up. Paul thought quickly but said to himself "Fuck it."

He put her over his shoulder as much as he could and jogged out to the car. They didn't even notice them. To engrossed into their arguing. He put her into the car and raced off. He had a long drive to their actual hospital. The baby wasn't waiting at all to come out. Stephanie was miserable. She clung to his hand and always crushed it. Paul had to try to bare it. The pain came closer together as it came and went. Then all of a sudden her water broke. He slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Paul slow down! We don't need to be in a wreck or be pulled over right now!" She said serious.

"And we also don't need to have this baby in the car. With no medics for both of you. We don't know how bad you and the baby are from all of the beatings you took. I can see your sores and bruises clearly. It makes me sick to my stomach." He said angry.

"They never hit my stomach." She fought to say.

"Still Steph!" He said only making her worry more.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "But for now at least I know that you're fine." He said relieved.

"Only a little right now." She said as she slightly screamed.

She gripped his hand before he could pull it away. "God woman! You're strong!" He grimaced.

He opened his eyes to see the red and blue lights in his rear view mirror. He suddenly looked at his speedometer and he was going 140 in a 60 miles per hour zone. He reluctantly pulled over and impatiently waited for the officer. At this point her contractions were a minute apart and they were losing time. "I told you so!" She said.

"Whatever." Paul said.

The officer knocked on the window. Paul rolled it down. "Sir where is the fire that you're going to. There is no reason to be going that fast!" He said.

"Well officer. One my wife is about to have our baby in this car and two I just rescued her from my crazy ex girlfriend. So I kinda need to be rushed right now and a little stressed." Paul replied.

"I can only believe half of your story. As I can see her. Step out of the car please sir." The officer said.

Paul looked at Stephanie and rolled his eyes. "Sir?!" The officer said.

He reluctantly got out. The officer put him in the back of the cop car and went to ask her some questions. "Ma'am. Has your husband been hitting you?" He asked.

"NO! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LET US GO! MY HUSBAND IS TELLING THE TRUTH! All you're doing is holding us up. I clearly need a doctor now!" She screamed.

The officer was dumbfounded as he walked to let Paul go. "You will be subjected to questioning." The officer said.

Paul nodded his head. "Drive slower and more carefully! I'm going to let this slide because of your situation." He said.

"Thank you. Now I really got to get going!" He said as he ran and jumped in the car.

Paul had to stay in the limit because the officer was following him. They were close to the hospital but Stephanie couldn't help but push. She had no control. Paul could see the brown hair of their little girl and he was freaking out. He made a dead stop in the emergency drop off, threw it in park, then ran to get help. A whole crew came out. "Looks like this baby is going to be born in a car. I can't move her and I know that she can't stand." One of the doctors said.

"Paul!" Stephanie yelled.

He ran to the drivers side and got in. She clamped onto his hand once again. "Paul, I'm scared." Stephanie said whimpering.

"You don't need to be. I'm here. You're safe. Nothings going to happen. Except us becoming parents." He said sweetly.

He kissed her head. "Now you got this!" Paul said confident.

"Come on Steph!" He encouraged.

A short while later Stephanie was resting in the hospital bed while Paul was rocking with their little girl and heaven forbid if he left that room Stephanie would go crazy. Truthfully Stephanie would never step foot into another hospital again. She was having sharp flashbacks and nightmares. At least he understood everything. But all of the staff kept looking at him weird because of all the sores and bruises on her. They had called the cops and he was questioned and so was she but then the cops finally realized who they were. They had caught some of Joanie's little followers but not her. They were all panicked especially Stephanie. The things that she said to her would make Paul want to kill her. It kept running through her mind. Making her feel like the lowest of people. Making her feel like she wasn't wanted by anyone. But the worst of all that Paul couldn't and didn't love her or needed her to be apart of his life.


End file.
